1.) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support frame kit for canopies, display racks and the like. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a support frame kit comprised of interlocking posts and rails which when assembled provide a rigid frame assembly.
2.) Background Art
There is a need for support frames which can serve to support items such as canopies, display racks and the like, wherein the support frames can be erected and disassembled rapidly and require minimal storage space when disassembled. It is also desirable that such support frames be relatively robust so that they can remain erect for relatively long periods of time and so that they can withstand wind and rain.
Framing structures have a use in providing shade for product displays, such as gardening product displays and for providing shelving for such displays. Gardening products, which include plants and bagged goods that are frequently stored out of doors, can be subject to intense sunlight which can compromise the health of plants and damage or fade bagged goods such as mulch and seed. Moreover, customers are more inclined to peruse retail items if those items are in shaded and vented climate, rather than being out in the hot sun.
With these considerations and other considerations in mind, there is need for a support frame kit which would allow retail establishments to more effectively store and display goods out of doors during hot weather. In addition, it is desirable to provide shade for general purposes during hot weather or, for that matter, to provide cover for other purposes during inclimate weather which can be rapidly erected and taken down.